


Battlelust

by Meicdon13



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Biting, Frottage, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-04
Updated: 2009-01-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meicdon13/pseuds/Meicdon13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kougaiji and Sanzo release some tension after the final battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battlelust

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used were, "Sanzo/Kougaiji-- a release of tension after the final battle. Bonus if there's lots of swearing and biting and threatening and dirty-talk,” from the [Minekura Kazuya anon kink meme](http://darknightrain.livejournal.com/280796.html), and "7. Knife’s Edge," from the san_kou LJ community.

It wasn’t a kiss as much as it was a clash of fangs against teeth, bloody lips and tongues meeting and merging, separating only to crash back together desperately. Hands clawed at and ripped clothes off of bruised and battered bodies, raking over wounded flesh. Pinned against what had been the entrance hall, Sanzo couldn’t do anything except writhe against Kougaiji as the prince’s mouth moved from his mouth to his ear, then down his neck.

“Aaah—fuck!” Sanzo threw his head back, hitting it against the wall. He threaded his fingers through Kougaiji’s hair, holding it in place as he pushed a leg between the redhead’s, rubbing his thigh against the hardness between Kougaiji’s thighs.

Kougaiji nipped harder at his collar bone through the remains of the blond’s shirt, pressing closer against Sanzo, sucking at the pale skin under his mouth. “Gods…” Kougaiji panted. He used his claws to shred Sanzo’s pants even as the monk undid the zip and button on his. Sanzo’s hand snaked into Kougaiji’s pants, wrapping around the redhead’s member, squeezing it roughly.

“Damn,” Kougaiji hissed, eyes closing briefly as he thrust into the tight fist that held him.

His body was thrumming with power. With fire magic and adrenaline and bloodlust and fuckfuck _fuck_ —he needed to feel skin under his hands, wanted to trace his claws across Sanzo’s back and ass and make the monk beg for it.

“Fuck this! Do I have to do all the work?” Sanzo snapped, suddenly pulling away from Kougaiji. Swiftly, he yanked down the demon’s pants before getting rid of the shreds of his own ruined clothes. His mouth crashed back against Kougaiji’s and he bit the redhead’s lower lip. “Come on, asshole. I haven’t got all day.”

Growling, Kougaiji stepped out of his jeans, kicking them to one side. He grabbed Sanzo and spun him around, pushing the blond against the wall.

Sanzo barely managed to avoid hitting the wall headfirst, his hands pressed against the rough stone surface. “What the hell! Asshole!”

Kougaiji ignored the insult, instead choosing to bite down on the juncture of Sanzo’s neck and shoulder, fangs not quite breaking through the skin but coming close. And he was tempted. _So tempted_ to bite down a bit harder, taste the monk’s blood on his tongue. He settled for running his claws down Sanzo’s chest and almost to his groin, drinking in the shuddering moans and the litany of curses he drew from him.

Kougaiji let go of his mouthful of salty flesh. “Spread your legs,” he husked, lips brushing against Sanzo’s ear. He reached down to give Sanzo’s balls a firm squeeze, relishing the sound that the blond made.

Despite that, Sanzo glared at Kougaiji over his shoulder. “Like hell I will,” he bit back angrily. He twisted in Kougaiji’s grip, throwing his full weight against the prince and sending both of them tumbling to the debris-strewn floor.

Kougaiji landed on something sharp and made of metal, wincing as it made contact with his back. Before he could feel if it’d broken through his skin or not, Sanzo was on top of him, all groping hands and sharp teeth, sweaty skin and hot breath.

It felt like all of Kougaiji’s nerves were on fire. All his senses were centered around Sanzo—the monk’s taste, feel, smell as he sucked bruises out of Kougaiji’s skin. Blunt fingernails raked down his chest and Kougaiji groaned as one moved over his hardened nipple.

They moved against each other; Sanzo grinding his hips down against Kougaiji’s, Kougaiji’s hands finding and twisting a nipple between his fingers. “Damn, damn, damn…” Sanzo muffled his curses against the side of Kougaiji’s neck. The feeling of his lips moving against Kougaiji’s skin is slightly ticklish.

The prince pressed sloppy kisses against whatever part of Sanzo he could reach. He traced his claws up and down the blond’s back, enough to make red welts appear but not to draw blood.

Kougaiji’s blood was pounding in his ears; his erection felt like it was on fire where it rubbed against Sanzo’s equally hard length. Grabbing a handful of hair, he yanked back Sanzo’s head from his neck and pulled it back down, their mouths colliding.

Kougaiji tasted blood in his mouth and came.

Shuddering through his orgasm, Kougaiji could feel Sanzo somewhere above him; the monk’s fingers digging into his biceps as he thrust even more erratically against Kougaiji. There was an explosion of heat against Kougaiji’s abdomen, Sanzo’s come like molten lava against the prince’s sensitized skin.

Sanzo collapsed on top of Kougaiji, panting. The prince could feel Sanzo’s heart pounding in counterpoint to his own and on a whim, he wrapped his arms around the monk’s waist, holding him in place.

A few minutes later, Sanzo nudged Kougaiji’s shoulder. “Hey. Where’s the Seiten scripture?” he asked, completely ruining the post-coital fugue the prince had been drifting off in.

“Stole it from the experiment room,” Kougaiji replied. “Hid it in my bedroom just before you guys arrived.”

“Your bedroom.”

“Do you think my bed’s survived the explosion?”

“Only one way to find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> About the title: I was listening to the _TV Animation BUS GAMER Sound File_ while writing and the song that was playing was _Battl-ist_. I decided to play around with that for the title of the fic. Mostly because I harbor the secret belief that Toki is actually the secret love child of Sanzo and Kougaiji.


End file.
